Tangisan yang siasia
by Akuma kyuketsuki
Summary: "Sasuke! Kemana saja kau?" tanyaku khawatir. Lagi gak ada ide buat bikin summary. My first fic. Mohon bimbingannya. EDITAN


Hai salam kenal, gw Zuko. Ini niatnya mau publish fic untuk pertama kalinya  
hmmm gw anak baru jadi mohon bimbingannya... *Bungkuk-bungkuk* kritik dan saran diharapkan

**Tangisan yang sia-sia**

**By**

**Akuma Kyuketsuki**

**Disclaimer: papa masashi kishimoto**

**Warning: typo, OOC, mungkin yaoi.**

**Rate: T sajalah karna katanya tidak sopan fic pertama rate M**

**Genre: Friendship, romance**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NARUTO POV**

Kubuka pintu dan menghirup segarnya suasana pagi dikonoha. Embun dingin nan sejuk, menerpa kulit tanku. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku kembali bersekolah.

Namaku uzumaki Naruto, kini berada dikelas XI IPS karna ipa terlalu berat bagiku.  
Tidak ada semangat sama sekali untuk bersekolah saat ini. Karna aku tau, aku tidak lagi bersamanya. Rambutnya yang gelap, matanya yang onyx dan tubuhnya yang tinggi aku merindukannya.

Setiap hari aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dikamar yang didominasi warna orange, duduk dikasur dengan melipat kaki didada lalu kutundukkan wajahku karena tak ingin melihat bingkai foto yang berada dihadapanku.  
Saat kudongakkan wajahku, tampaklah sosok yang berada dibingkai itu ialah Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat mataku berkaca-kaca,

"BAKA TEME," hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku.

Saat itu aku sangatlah geram, kugenggam sepray yang berada ditanganku dengan kuat. Emosiku tumpah saat itu. Aku berlari menghadapi dinding yang berada didepanku. Kutinju dinding itu sampai tujuh kali sehingga menimbulkan retakan dan bingkai foto yang menempel didinding terjatuh kelantai, kaca bingkai itupun hancur seperti hancurnya persahabatan kami.

Tak kusangka dia sekejam ini. Dia pergi tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Dia melakukan ini pasti karena rasa bencinya kepadaku, dapat kurasakan kebenciannya yang kini menusuk jantungku. Dimatanya aku hanyalah seorang pembohong besar, aku munafik, kulemparkan senyum palsu pada setiap orang sehingga merekapun mencintaiku

**Flashback**

"Uzumaki Naruto, mana yah?" ucapku sambil mencari namaku yang berada dipapan pengumuman, untuk mengetahui aku berada dikelas mana. "Nah.. Ini dia, wah tidak kusangka ternyata aku berada dikelas X.1," lanjutku girang.

Dan tiba-tiba saat aku berbalik, aku menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi dariku, bermata onyx, dan berambut gelap.

BRUK...

"Bodoh, dimana matamu?" tanya pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku itu, dengan ketus dan juga memberikan Deathglare yang mematikan.

"Apa katamu breng-," kata-kataku terputus oleh bunyi bell tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai, "Ah... Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah!" ucapku sambil meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

MOS telah selesai dilaksanakan tiga hari yang lalu. Dan hari ini hari pertama dimulainya pelajaran. Sejak tadi aku kebingungan, mencari dimana letak kelas X.1. SMAN 1 Konoha sangatlah besar, satu-satunya gedung sekolahan yang elit dikonoha. Gedungnya berbentuk melingkar, didepan ada taman yang begitu indah, begitu banyak bunga-bunga dan pepohonan ditanam disana. Disampingnya terdapat parkiran kendaraan yang begitu luas. Dari tadi aku terus berlari dengan keringat yang berkucuran didahiku. Belum juga kutemukan kelas X.1, kini aku berada diatas bukit yang terdapat tiga tingkat gedung diatasnya.

Lalu aku kembali kebawah dan kali ini berbelok kekanan dan syukurlah kudapati juga kelas X.1  
"Maaf aku terlambat," ucapku tersengal sengal.

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Padahal hari ini hari pertama," tanya seorang sensei yang berambut perak yang mulut dan sebelah matanya ditutupi masker berwarna hitam, dia adalah Kakashi Hatake wali kelasku.

"Maaf sensei, aku tersesat," ucapku sedikit panik.

"Ya sudah, namamu Uzumaki Naruto kan? Sekarang kau duduk disebelah Uchiha Sasuke!" perintah kakashi sensei sambil menunjuk pemuda yang berambut gelap dan bermata onyx yang ternyata pemuda tinggi yang tadi bertabrakan denganku.

Lalu akupun berjalan kearah bangku yang ditunjuk oleh kakashi sensei tadi, dan terdengar suara yang cukup kecil namun sangat jelas, dari mulut sasuke

"Dasar bodoh,"

"Heh? Apa kau bilang?"

"DOBE..."

Aku yang marah langsung memukul meja dengan kuat dan kakashi sensei pun marah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini naruto? Sudah telat sekarang malah membuat keributan. Lari keliling lapangan 20 kali!"

"Maaf, sensei."

"Tidak ada kata maaf,"

Setelah selesai berlari akupun kembali ketempat duduk. Tatapanku lurus kedepan, tidak ingin kulihat wajah menyebalkan yang berada disampingku.

Setelah 4 jam pelajaran berlangsung bell istirahatpun berbunyi. Aku membongkar isi tas dan sakuku tetapi uang jajanku tidak ada dimana-mana, padahal aku ingi kekantin dan mencoba mie ramen bakso yang ada disini. Pasti uang jajanku terjatuh saat tersesat tadi.

"Ini, ambil!" ucap pemuda disampingku sambil menyodorkan sebungkus roti.

"Apa?" ucapku dengan nada yang masih kesal.

"Ambil roti ini, Dobe! Aku mendengar jelas suara perutmu itu. Kau laparkan, Dobe?"  
Sasuke melemparkan roti itu cukup kasar dan tepat mengenai wajahku,

"Ah... Baka Teme kalau memberi dengan cara yang baik dong, huh... Tapi terima kasih, Teme."

Pemuda Uchiha ini ternyata cukup baik, hanya saja mulutnya yang kurang berpendidikan. Sepanjang jam istirahat kami berbincang-bincang sambil memakan roti kami masing-masing.

Waktupun terus berlalu dan tanpa terasa kini waktunya pulang. Akupun pulang dengan berjalan kaki walaupun rumahku tidaklah dekat dari sekolahanku. Dan tiba-tiba ada mobil berwarna hitam yang menghampiriku, kaca mobil itupun terbuka.

"Woy.. Dobe, biar kuantar!"

"Ah... Teme, tidak perlu repot-repot, rumahku dekat kok,"

"Naik kubilang!"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa akupun ikut saja dengan sasuke  
"Sampai jumpa besok, Dobe."

"Yo, sampai jumpa, Teme." teriakku sambil tersenyum lebar kepada sasuke yang semakin jauh.

Pagi seperti biasanya, aku bersiap-siap untuk kesekolah dan ketika aku ingin memakan ramen instan yang telah siap saji, tiba-tiba saja ada suara klakson mobil dari luar.  
Akupun keluar karena suara klakson mobil itu tidak juga berhenti.

"Eh... Teme, sedang apa kau? Berisik tau,"

"Ayo berangkat!"

"Tapi, aku belum sarapan, Teme."

"Nanti aku traktir, disekolah." ucap sasuke sambil menyeretku kedalam mobil.

Begitulah sasuke, suka memerintah dan bertindak semaunya tetapi dia cukup baik.

Tidak sampai lima menit kamipun sampai disekolah. Sasuke menurunkan aku didepan gerbang dan ia memarkirkan mobil ketempat parkiran. Ketika aku berjalan menuju kelas, aku berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut nanas yang wajahnya selalu terlihat malas dan mengantuk, dia adalah temanku waktu smp yang bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Ohayou, Shika-kun," sapaku sopan sambil membungkukkan badanku

"Ohayou, naruto hoamm kau kepagian juga ya?"

"Ah... Iya ini gara-gara siUchiha yang menjemputku terlalu pagi,"

"kau sangat akrab yah dengan Uchiha sekarang!"

"Ehehe, iya." jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Hebat juga yah, seorang Uchiha yang sombong dan dingin berteman denganmu,"

"Walaupun dingin dan sombong, Uchiha mempunyai sisi baik kok, shika-kun."

"Oh... Pastinya dia kan juga manusia dan kau pasti lebih tau,"

"Dobe, ayo kekelas!" perintah sasuke sambil menarik tanganku.

"Aduh.. Teme, tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Teme, ini temanku semenjak sd dan smp perkenalkan!"

"Nara Shikamaru," ucap Shikamaru, dengan malasnya memberikan tangannya.

"Hn.. Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan shikamaru dan kembali menarik tanganku.

"Uuh.. Teme, kau sombong sekali," kataku dengan kesal.

"Sombong apanya? Bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan diri, Dobe."

"Hah..." aku hanya bisa bernafas panjang.

Aku selalu berusaha mendekatkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Dan sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke yang sombongpun dapat membaur.  
Kami bertiga kini sangatlah dekat. Kerja kelompok, belajar, kekantin, keperpustakaan bahkan diluar sekolahpun kami selalu bersama.  
Ulangan semester ganjilpun dimulai. Syukurlah aku mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang jenius, sehingga dapat membantuku dalam pelajaran.  
Tapi sekeras apapun aku belajar, otakku tetap tidak dapat menangkap pelajaran ipa seperti Kimia dan Fisika dengan baik.  
Ulangan semester ganjil telah selesai, dan saatnya pembagian rapot, jantungku terus berdebar-debar walaupun ini bukan ulangan kenaikan kelas. Dan kakashi sensei mengumumkan siapa saja yang mendapat peringkat pertama hingga 10 sebelum membagikan rapot.  
Peringkat pertama Sasuke, ke2 Shikamaru, dan betapa terkejutnya aku yang pada dasarnya bodoh ini, mendapatkan peringkat ke3.

"yeyeyey... Berkat berteman dengan kalian aku ketularan pintar," ucapku girang sambil memeluk kedua sahabatku tersebut.

"Aduh, naruto kau begitu merepotkan," keluh shikamaru yang tidak mau dipeluk.

Disemester baru ini kelas kami kedatangan murid baru, yaitu gadis cantik, bertubuh proporsional dan berambut pink sebahu yang bernama Haruno Sakura.  
Seperti gadis pada umumnya, Sakura juga mengincar Sasuke. Namun kali ini Sasuke memberikan respon yang cukup baik kepada gadis berambut pink itu. Mungkin karena gadis yang satu ini sangat perkasa dan mempunyai gaya yang mempesona.

Pada suatu hari aku berkunjung kerumah Sasuke untuk belajar bersama, namun Shikamaru tidak bergabung kali ini, karena ia membantu orang tuanya mendekorasi rumah.

Selama beberapa menit, kami berdua hanya terdiam dan membaca buku pelajaran. Lalu suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Dobe,"

"Apa, Teme?"

"Aku mempunyai ide gila,"

"Heh...?"

"Aku bosan, setiap hari dihantui oleh gadis-gadis itu,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin membuat gadis-gadis itu menjauhiku, dan kau harus berpatisipasi, Dobe!"

"Apa itu?"

"Kita, berpacaran."

"APA? kau gila, Teme? Orang-orang akan berpikiran kita ini gay, dan aku tidak akan mempunyai pacar seumur hidup,"

"Memang itu tujuanku. Tapi, dengar dulu Dobe. Ini cuma masalah status. Seandainya nanti kau menemukan gadis yang kau suka, kau boleh berpacaran dengannya. Begitu pula aku. Kita tidak terikat Dobe,"

"Eh... Tapi?"

"Sudahlah," ucap Sasuke sambil memasang cincin dijari manisku.

"Kau berlebihan, Teme,"

"Ah... Biar saja. Yang penting kita resmi menjadi suami istri hari ini, Dobe!"

"ISTRI? Kau yang jadi istriku yah?" tanyaku penuh harap,

"Terserahmu saja, Dobe."

"Kya... Sasu-chan aku ingin melihatmu dandan seperti perempuan!"

"Enak saja, Dobe." tolak Sasuke, sambil mendorongku kekasur. "kalau kau minta yang macam-macam, aku akan memperkosamu," lanjut sasuke yang menindih tubuhku

"Ti.. Tidak mau!" ucapku yang membatu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sasukepun turun dari tubuhku dan kebali melanjutkan aktifitas kami tadi yang tertunda.

Gosip hubungan kami berdua tersebar dikalangan gadis-gadis.  
Merekapun satu persatu menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, karena Sasuke mengumumkan resminya hubungan kami.  
Tetapi tidak dengan Sakura, ia tetap berusaha mendapatkan Sasuke, dia bahkan mendekatiku untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Sasuke.  
Karena polosnya aku saat itu yang tidak menyadari Sakura adalah ancaman, aku memberikan semua informasi tentang Sasuke.  
Sakurapun berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke, dan saat aku sakit Sasuke tidak menjengukku karena kesibukannya yang selalu bersama sakura.  
Betapa sakit hatiku, merasakan perhatian Sasuke yang berkurang.

Empat hari aku tidak turun sekolah tetapi Sasuke tetap tidak juga menjengukku. Dan aku memaksakan tubuhku yang masih lemah untuk berangkat kesekolah.

"Teme..?" sapaku kepada Sasuke yang duduk dibangkunya

"Hn..."

"Kau tau kan kalau aku sakit?"

"Hn"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menjengukku?"

"Bukankah teman-teman yang lain sudah menjengukmu?"

"BAKA TEME..."

"Maaf Naruto, aku bukanlah orang yang peka dan perhatian,"  
"Tapi, kita kan-"

"Kau terlalu mendalami peranmu,"

"Oh.. Iya aku terlalu polos, baru aku ingat pernikahan kita ini cuma per-ma-i-nan. Tapi paling tidak kau harus mengingatku Teme, sebagai sahabatmu," ucapku sambil membuang cincin yang dulu pernah Sasuke selipkan dijari manisku,

dan akupun roboh setelah memaki Sasuke, karena kondisi tubuhku yang masih lemah.

Satu minggu aku dirawat dirumah sakit dan kini kembali sehat. Ketika sampai disekolah, aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak enak, yaitu kemesraan sasuke dan sakura.  
Entah apalah ini, hatiku merasa terganjal, aku merasa kehilangan dan kesepian. Tapi aku berfikir aku ini bukanlah gay, tidak mungkin aku cemburu.

Disaat jam istirahat aku mempunyai ide, aku ingin mengakhiri kesendirianku dan aku ingin seperti Sasuke.

"Halo.. Para gadis," teriakku dikelas dengan berdiri diatas meja, "Nnggh.. Begini hehe aku ingin mempunyai pacar, apa ada gadis yang berminat?" sambungku

" Woy Naruto, cara macam apa ini? Masa kau mengobral diri begini hahahaha," tanya gadis berambut kuning pucat yang diikat keatas yaitu Yamanaka Ino.

"ehehe aku mau coba berpacaran," jawabku apa adanya.

"Na.. Naruto-kun, a.. Aku mau me.. Menjadi pacarmu!" yang akhirnya ada seorang gadis berambut panjang dan mempunyai mata lavender tak berpupil yaitu Hyuga Hinata membuka suara.

"Eh... Benarkah? Kau serius?"

"Hu..um,"

"Wah... Syukurlah aku ini serius dalam menjalankan hubungan, hinata-chan. Aku tidak mau nantinya sakit hati."

"Chiee.. Chie ada yang baru jadian nih.." ledek Tenten

"Kok acara penembakannya ga romantis sih?" tanya ino.

"Hehe ada kalanya aku romantis, kan aku anak sastra." jawabku

"Wah.. Wah rupanya ada yang baru pacaran, hmmm selamat Naruto!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Akupun belajar mencintai Hinata walau waktu itu aku tidak ada rasa dengan Hinata.  
Hinata mewarnai kehidupanku yang tadinya kelam, dan membuatku lupa bahwa aku telah kehilangan Sasuke.

Lalu disuatu pagi aku mendengar suara klakson mobil yang cukup lama tidak menghampiri telingaku.  
Dan ketika aku keluar perkiraanku benar, itu adalah sasuke.

"Dobe, ayo berangkat!"

"Mana Sakura-chan?" tanyaku

"Jangan dibahas!" gertak sasuke dan lagi-lagi menyeretku kedalam mobil.

Didalam mobil kami tidak bersuara sama sekali, dan aku hanya murung karena seharusnya aku berangkat bersama Hinata hari ini tetapi dirusak oleh Sasuke

"Kau pintar juga merayu gadis ya, Dobe."

"Huh..."

"Aku jijik melihatmu yang seperti ini. Kau terlalu banyak mengumbar kebohongan dengan kata-kata manismu,"

"Cih.. Kau sendiri bagaimana hah..? Bastard,"

"Paling tidak aku jujur, aku benci pembohong." bentak sasuke.  
Mulutku langsung terkunci dan ketika mobil berhenti aku langsung keluar dari mobil itu.

Semenjak hari itu Sasuke tidak pernah lagi terlihat.

**End flashback**

Air mataku jatuh sebutir demi sebutir. Aku tidak dapat menahan kerinduaku,  
aku berlutut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, lalu terdengar suara ketukan dari luar kamarku. Aku langsung menghapus air mataku dan membukakan pintu.

"Eh... Shika-kun, nggh.. Bagaimana kau ada mendengar kabar tentang Uchiha?"

"Kenapa kau masih membahasnya? Sudahlah jangan kau ratapi kepergiannya dan nikmati saja kehidupan barumu."

"Tapi... Aku merindukannya. Tadi aku sms dan menelfonnya tapi ga bisa,"

"Aku kecewa denganmu Naruto, kau bukan Naruto yang kukenal dulu. Kau begitu lemah"

"Hikh.. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku hikh.. A.. Aku hikh.. Sudahlah, keluar Shika-kun! Biarkan aku tenang,"  
"hah.. Yasudah aku pergi"

Aku tertidur dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara klakson itu lagi. Akupun dengan cepat berlari menuju beranda.  
"Ah... Te.. Teme," ucapku gemetaran

"Iya, Dobe"

"Uuh... Kemana saja kau Teme? Kau marah padaku ya sehingga kau pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Bicara apa kau, Dobe? Aku pergi untuk mengunjungi nenekku yang sakit diluar kota, kini beliau sudah meninggal,"

"Kenapa tidak meminta ijin dulu denganku?"

"Duh.. Dobe, ini begitu mendadak maaf!" bujuknya sambil menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Eh... Teme, jangan ulangi lagi perbuatanmu yang membuatku menangis sia-sia," ucapku yang blushing dan terisak,  
"Iya Dobe, kau benar-benar Dobe!"

"Uuh... Teme kau tidak tau kalau aku khawatir denganmu karna aku men-"

"Hah.. Apa katamu Dobe? Bisa kau sambung!"

"Teme, jangan bertanya lagi..!" kataku yang salah tingkah.

"Hn.. Dobe aku sengaja datang kemari karna ingin ngucapin 'happy anniversary dear' maaf telat 3 hari tapi masih berlaku kan?"

"Hikh... Iya Teme, aku senang kau mengingatnya hikh.."

"Sudahlah Dobe, jangan menangis lagi! Itu memalukan." bujuk sasuke yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

**~~Owari~~**

selesai juga fic gaje buatan gw ini kekekeke ini fic gw ambil berdasarkan kejadian nyata seperti pernikahan sasunaru dan saat naruto mencari jodoh, tapi kejadian ini terjadi didalam fb hehe walaupun ada adegan yang gw lebayin dari kenyataan  
wokeh pemeran2nya adalah

Naruto= gw sendiri  
Sasuke=identitas disembunyikan  
Shikamaru= Revandra  
Hinata= my dear a.k.a vanni a.k.a ryuku s.a.j  
Sakura= namanya telah gw lupakan  
niatnya mau bikin angst tapi karna kemaren gw nemuin tu sipantat ayam jadinya gw bikin aja endingnya sperti kejadian sesungguhnya

hmmm mohon bimbingannya gw anak baru REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
